Joseph Joestar/Misc
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} Major Battles *Joseph vs Speedwagon's abductors/plane hijackers. *Joseph vs two policemen *Joseph vs StraizoChapter 48-52: Straizo's Ambition *Joseph vs DonovanChapter 55: The Tracker in the Desert *Joseph vs SantanaChapter 57-61: JoJo vs. The Ultimate Life-Form *Joseph vs Caesar ZeppeliChapter 63: The Pigeon and the Girl *Joseph and Caesar vs WamuuChapter 67-70: Special Attack: JoJo Clackers! *Joseph vs Lisa Lisa *Joseph vs Esidisi''Chapter 77-80: The Fruits of Harassment'' *Joseph vs Wamuu''Chapter 098-104: Moonlight Start!'' *Joseph vs Kars''Chapter 107-113: JoJo's Ultimate Ripple'' *Joseph vs EmpressChapter 147-149: The Empress (1) *Joseph and Avdol vs MariahChapter 199-204: "Bast" Mariah (1) *Joseph vs Daniel J. D'Arby *Joseph and Jotaro vs Telence T. D'ArbyChapter 233-237: D'Arby the Gamer (1) *Joseph vs Dio BrandoChapter 254-255: Dio's World (8) In Video Games Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden (NES) Joseph makes his gaming debut as playable character on the NES title as a young man (Circa ''Part II''), along with other Jump Heroes (such as Goku from Dragonball, Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star and Seiya from Saint Seiya). Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichini (NES) Joseph returns as an old man (his PART III appareance) in the sequel. Though takes on a lesser role as a non-playable character (Jotaro is the representative hero from JJBA franchise instead). Appearing only as suport character, where the player can talk to him in order to obtain informations. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES) Joseph is one of the 6 main characters to appear in the SNES RPG game, along with Jotaro, Kakyoin, Polnareff, Avdol and Iggy, they must fight all the enemies and situations they faced in the manga story to find and terminate DIO. Heritage for the Future (Arcade/PS1/DC) Old Joseph Older Joseph's Part III reincarnation is a playable character in the fighting game created by Capcom, titled "Joseph Joestar". Joseph uses both his Stand and Hamon as part of his moveset, such as the Overdrive. Most of Joseph's moves allow him to use Hermit Purple to grab the opponent from afar and send his Hamon through it to damage the enemy. Joseph's classic running away animation appears as his backward running and his special move is an uppercut that goes into an Hamon combo punch where Joseph whispers Lisa Lisa's name (with the background adding in various panels of her). His other special move involves grabbing the opponent with Hermit Purple and transferring all of his Hamon energy to damage the opponent heavily. Hermit Purple is also utilized in a counter attack (much like he did against DIO in the final battle of Part III). Joseph "JoJo" Joestar Joseph also has his Part II reincarnation as an unlockable secret character (simply called "JoJo"). In this form, Joseph's main attack is his Clacker Volleys, where he uses it as a pair of nuchakos and boomerangs. His first special move is similar to his Part III counterpart though instead of whispering Lisa Lisa's name he screams Caesar's. His other special move uses the Red Stone of Aja; by charging it with his Hamon the stone will shoot a powerful hamon beam (similar to what Kars and Lisa Lisa did it during the events of Part II) that will set opponents on fire. Some characters can duck under the beam, while characters like DIO and Joseph himself will still be hit while crouching. "JoJo" can also use a crossbow to shoot an iron pellet across the screen to hit the enemy from the other side as well as a bottle cap from a coke bottle as a projectile, all of which are attacks that originated from the manga. "JoJo" can also be 'activated' if Old Joseph is hit with Alessi's Stand, though temporarily, and missing a majority of his moveset other than kicks and punches. GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind (PS2) Joseph makes a brief appearance in the game's introduction as an image behind Giorno (along with Jotaro, Josuke and Jonathan), after Koichi says that Giorno had a similar kindness to the Joestar bloodline and seeing Giorno eager to avenge the janitor killed by Black Sabbath. However, the manga uses Joseph's Part IV appearance, while the game uses Joseph's Part III appearance instead. Jump Super Stars (DS) Joseph appears as Jotaro's 3-block support koma. He uses Hermit Purple to draw an enemy toward's him, creating a opening for attack. Jump Ultimate Stars (DS) Although he's not playable he can be used as an support and help character in the game. In his 2 Koma support, Joseph Part II uses his special ability to predict the opponents line, inflicting paralysis effect on the enemy . His 3 Koma support, now in his Part III ''appareance, he uses his stand, ''Hermit Purple, to grab the opponent and bring him near the player, creating a chance to attack. His help Koma gives the character the ability to see invisible characters. Joseph also serves as an ally boost to Yoh (from Shaman King), by asking if he's a new stand user (since Shaman King character's can also use "spirits" to fight) and Franky (from One Piece), by asking if he dosen't burp after soo much cola (a reference to Joseph's first appareance, where he used a cola soda to shoot an officer). JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3) Joseph was one of the first confirmed characters to be in the game (along with Jotaro, Wamuu and Gyro), and appears as two different characters. This marks him as one of the only two characters with two incarnations, the other one being Dio. Joseph Joestar Part II Joseph's style is Hamon, which focuses on charging his Heart Heat Gauge and enhancing certain moves with Hamon to increase their damage output. Joseph's own playstyle includes utilizing a variety weapons, tools, and counters, and countering to increase his "Trick" level, a game mechanic exclusive to Joseph which boosts the damage of his Hamon-based attacks with each level (up to 3). Joseph's moveset includes utilizing Clacker Volley, using a sledgehammer to hit a downed opponent (similar to what he did to Wamuu's chariot) and reenacting his "Your next line it's gonna be..." as a counter attack (the dialogue for this move is different for every character in the game, even going so far as to imitate DIO's "WRYYYYY!", Funny Valentine's "DOJYAAA~N!", Iggy's loud gum chewing sounds, and Ikuro/Baoh's "BARUBARUBARU!" war cry (Notably, in a mirror match against himself, Joseph's prediction against the other uses the quote "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face!"; The same line that Esidisi predicts Joseph himself to say). All of his attacks can be charged and enhanced with Hamon when performed while tapping the Style button, at the cost of a fifth-to-a-quarter of a bar of the Heart Heat gauge. His HHA is him bringing out his Tommy Gun to shoot the opponent with a volley of 27 bullets while he "declares war", and allows for a supplementary follow-up of him knocking them into the air and transferring a blast of Hamon energy into them (much like what he did to Straizo). His GHA involves a lengthy combo with his clackers before launching them far with said clackers, possibly referencing his brief (yet unsuccessful) attack on Wamuu. Joseph also possesses several alternate costumes, most of them inspired by various manga chapter covers and other official artwork. Old Joseph Part III Joseph also appears in the game as a DLC character, named "Old Joseph" in the English version. His style is a combination of Stand and Hamon, allowing him to not only turn his Hermit Purple on/off, but charge his Heart Heat Gauge through Hamon breathing as well. He borrows most of his move set from the previous fighting game, such as a combination of Hamon and long-ranged Hermit Purple attacks, with the addition of a new move involving Hermit Purple grabbing an oil barrel outside the screen and smashing it into the floor, leaving an oil puddle that can throw off the enemy's balance for a short period of time and giving him an attack opening, though he himself can fall victim to the oil spill (inspired by the Empress chapters). His HHA is a counter attack. If hit while posing for it, he will use Hamon to blast the opponent away, before using Hermit Purple to launch into the air and perform a downward strike (the same thing he did to a camera in the beginning of Part III, though on a much larger scale). His GHA makes use of Hermit Purple much like a whip, binding the opponent and flinging them into an overhead ground slam. After launching the opponent into the air again, Joseph pulls them towards him and finishes with a Hamon Overdrive chop to the face/neck. Old Joseph possesses two alternate costumes, one is based off his early appearance in Part III (wearing the long jacket he had on while visiting Jotaro in jail) and the second is based off one of the manga covers, where his hair is blonde and he does not wear a hat (erroneously, he still uses various animations regarding the adjustment of his hat, even though he is without it while in this costume). J-Stars Victory Vs (PS3/PS Vita) Joseph Joestar (from Part II) is one of the two playable characters, alongside Jonathan Joestar, that represent the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise in J-Stars Victory Vs.. Joseph's moveset includes his Cracker Volley to be used in combo and ranged attacks, his Tommy Gun to be used as a projectile attack and the Red Stone of Aja appears during Joseph's Special Move, where he aims it at the opponent and charges it with a ripple before shooting a powerful solar laser beam at them, causing a huge explosion (In canon, it was Kars who does this by accident during the final events of Part II). Several of his famous poses appear as taunts and intro and victory sequences, similar to Jonathan. Joseph's role during Story Mode is limited to small appearances. During Luffy's team arc, they claim to see an person walking over the water coming in their direction. That person is none other than Joseph Joestar himself, challenging the player's team claiming he's training his hamon power (a small reference to Lisa Lisa's first appareance, where she walked over the water in Italy when first meeting Joseph). He yet appears later, this time challenging Naruto's team. After both battles, Joseph's introduces himself by saying "Joestar... Joseph Joestar, but you can call me JoJo." (the same line he uses to introduce himself to Smokey). Joseph's color scheme is derived from the one used in the anime series. Joseph and Gon share the same theme, called "Bravely and Resolutely". Both Joseph and Gintoki (from GINTAMA) shares the same seiyuu (Tomokazu Sugita), and this fact is alluded in their dialogues. Such as both characters predicting each other's lines, or a comment from Shinpachi saying, "Gin-san, this guy... He kind of sounds a lot like you." Despite not having any specific conversation or interation with Jonathan Joestar, they both appear as rivals in one of the videos for the western version of the game, J-Stars Victory Vs +, with their battle named "WHEN GRANDFATHER MEETS HIS GRANDSON!". Stardust Shooters (ANDROID/IOS) Joseph is one of the first 3 available characters the player must choose to be his first team leader (alongside Jonathan and Jotaro). Both young and old incarnations appear as playable Metal Strikers. For his FINISH moves, Part II Joseph uses his Cracker Volley on the defeated enemy, while his Special Level 3 Leader makes he uses his Thompson Machine Gun hitting any enemy near his target field, and his Part III appearance FINISH move uses Hermit Purple to capture the enemy and transfer Hamon into them. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Joseph Joestar Joseph (Part II was one of the first characters confirmed for the game (alongside Caesar, Stroheim, Jotaro, Kakyoin, Josuke, and Diego). His move set consists of a sledgehammer, heavy crossbow, tommy gun, and cola bottle cap attack, all of which can only be found/replenished by opening item chests scattered around the stage. Joseph can initiate a unique Duel Heat Attack with Caesar where the two attack from both sides with a series of Hamon-charged strikes and Hamon-infused bubbles, before Joseph invites Caesar to initiate the Positive/Negative Overdrive they used on Suzi Q to save her from from Esidisi's control. Joseph also has a DHA with Lisa Lisa, where both of them strike with multiple Ripple-powered kicks, before they run up to the opponent and fire a massive Ripple surge from the Red Stone of Aja. If Caesar falls in battle before Joseph, a special animation will play where they recreate the scene involving Caesar's final words and creation of the blood bubble (which pops in an anti-climactic fashion shortly after conception), along with Joseph's iconic "CAESAAAR!!!" scream. Similar to J-Stars Victory Vs, Joseph's main color's scheme is based on his anime appearance. Tournament He is paired with Dio Brando (Part I) in the Eyes of Heaven tournament, defeating Caesar and Shigekiyo Yangu in the first round, but eliminated by Kars and Pet Shop in the second. Old Joseph Part III Joseph (Simply called "Old Joseph") was also confirmed for the game as a non-DLC character, alongside Iggy, N'Doul and Dio Brando (Part I). Most of his moveset remains intact, however Joseph features a new special move, which allows him to create a map on the ground in order to locate opponents far away or hard to find (much like he did during the Empress events). Old Joseph has a unique Dual Heat Attack when paired with either Jotaro, Josuke and Avdol. *'Jotaro': Old Joseph jumps into the air and tries to snare the opponent with Hermit Purple, only to miss. Briefly shocked and emoting his iconic "OH MY GOD!" he drops the facade to reveal that he had tied the opponent with a rope during his previous attack, subsequently sending a Ripple current through the rope to shock them as Jotaro and Star Platinum barrage them into submission. *'Josuke': TBA *'Avdol': Avdol uses his Magician Red's flames to attack the opponent alongside Old Joseph's Ripple-infused Hermit Purple. Old Joseph's color scheme is based on his anime appearance. Tournament He is paired with Yoshikage Kira in the Eyes of Heaven tournament, defeating Johnny Joestar and Josuke Higashikata in the first round, but eliminated by Bruno Buccellati and Trish Una in the second. Trivia * As an Englishman, he can often be seen saying various phrases in English. His catchphrases include "OH! NO!" (Used both in Part II ''and ''Part III) and "Oh! My! God!" (used exclusively in Part III) as a few examples. * A running gag in Part III has Joseph lose parts of his prosthetic hand, or even the hand itself, when enemies attack him, but later appearing with it intact without any definite explanation. * He has survived four plane crashes (two in Part II' '''and two in ''Part III), and was brought up twice throughout Part III. * He shares the same birthday with [[Vento Aureo|''Part V's]] Bruno Buccellati. * Joseph has appeared in 3 story arcs, tying with Dio for second place in most appearances, and behind Jotaro who's appeared in 4 story arcs. * Joseph's personality and hairstyle may have been influence for the detective manga Kindaichi Case Files, as both protagonists incorporate tricks to confuse their enemies. * Joseph is the only person to be able to use both Hamon and have a Stand of his own. * Joseph, out of all the JoJos, had lived the longest life to date. **Araki said once that he thinks Joseph is "a little dumber but still alive" when ''Part VI takes place, bringing his oldest confirmed age to 91.Shoukan Shounen Kagikakko; April 5, 2003 **He and his daughter are apparently the only ones who have evaded their family's unfortunate and deadly curse, him nearly becoming its statistic in DIO's hands. *Having appeared in 11 games, Joseph is the character from the franchise with the most appearances in video game media both in-and-out-of universe. A total of 7 games use his PART II appearance, while 8 games use his PART III self (Both Jump Ultimate Stars, Heritage for the Future, All-Star Battle, Stardust Shooters and Eyes of Heaven uses both of Joseph's appearances). **Joseph appears in all Jump crossover games, except Cult Jump. **Joseph appears in all Jojo games, except Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood. * Interestingly, Joseph's Part III appearance shares a lot in common with Indiana Jones. Both have older appearances consisting of grey hair, a beard, and a fedora. Both were alive during World War II, and both use whips (in Joseph's case, the whip-like Hermit Purple). * On the cover of Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden, a portion of Joseph's bangs are red in color, marking the first and only time Joseph has been officially depicted with bi-colored hair. References }} Category:Article management templates